


5 times he said yes

by deepseasushi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseasushi/pseuds/deepseasushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Reiner manages a sweeter 'I love you' to Bertl every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times he said yes

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt:  
> "Who constantly asks the other(s) if they still love them?
> 
> Who manages a sweeter response each time?"

**i**  
“Do you love me?”  
The first time Bertolt asked Reiner, was when they were kids. His hands were hot from the titan steam, and so were Reiner’s.  
His voice shaked, but his answer was firm.  
“Yes, Bertl.”

**ii.**  
The second time he asked, was when they were at the foot of wall Shiganshina. Bertolt looked up at the huge wall, and wondered if his titan form could do the work.  
And wondered if this will all be worth it.  
Reiner held Bertolt’s hand in his, and kissed at the reddening spot where he always bit at to transform.  
It was all the strength Bertolt needed.

**iii.**  
The third time happened when they were in the sleeping barracks. It was a quiet whisper, hidden behind a book of the history of the walls.  
Reiner chuckled, pulled down the book that covered Bertolt’s face, and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Yes, I do.”  
Reiner’s hot breath against his face was the only thing Bertolt remembered.

**iv.**  
The fourth time, they were out having a walk at the market streets. Annie had stopped at a small accessories stall, having a look at the rings, one which had a sharp prick to it.  
“Oh, that? My husband made it.” The old lady said, as Annie tried it on.  
Watching Annie put the ring on, Bertolt whispered the question to himself, caught in the daydream of a marriage.  
Reiner grabbed a similar ring, and slipped it onto Bertolt’s finger when the taller boy was dreaming of the ringing of wedding bells.  
“Here.”  
Bertolt had blushed when he realized the weight on his finger was real. He fidgeted with the spike of the ring, trying to distract himself, while Reiner had the biggest grin on his face as he paid for 3 of the rings.  
Annie had rolled her eyes and walked away.

**v.**  
The fifth time was at an abandoned church. They were standing side by side, hand in hand.  
The church was empty, and they can hear loud noises coming from not far away.  
“Do you love me?”  
“Yes, Bertl.”  
Their kiss was the last thing Bertolt felt, before the church caved in onto them, crushed by Eren’s titan.  
_We’re here, Reiner… Our hometown._

**Author's Note:**

> might make more reibert-centric drabble shorts, lets hope i do  
> until then, i hope you enjoyed this !


End file.
